


It's Okay to Cry

by SilverSwirls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottled up emotions, Comfort, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationship, Reader-Insert, References to Depression, Stress, Vent Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSwirls/pseuds/SilverSwirls
Summary: Your friends felt so far away, your parents were too busy, and school was piling on and on.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	It's Okay to Cry

Karasuno's practice was running later than usual today, leaving you to wait patiently for Suga. Originally you had spent most of practice inside the gym watching the boys. You’d shift between homework and your phone, occasionally stopping to watch the team. Usually, you would’ve been a bit more lively, maybe chatting with Kiyoko or watching Suga with a smile, but you didn’t have the energy to keep up today. Even in class, you had lagged behind everyone else, spacing out and leaving most of your classwork unfinished- which was why you were trying to get something done during practice. 

Despite putting your earbuds on to drown out the noise of practice and spreading your workout on the floor in front of you, you couldn’t seem to stop tapping your pencil aimlessly. You had lost track of just how long you had stared at your notes blankly, mindlessly hitting your eraser against the floor. Your earbuds had become annoying, so you yanked them out and stuffed them back into your pocket. Pilling your work up and pushing it to the side neatly, you sighed and stood with a stretch.

You dropped your arms and exhaled, shoulders slumping as you watched the team.

It sucked feeling like this.

Deciding that you had spent enough time inside you pushed your bag closer to the wall and picked your phone up before stepping outside. It was quieter, beside the muffled sounds of shouting and the ball being hit coming from inside. It was cooler now, the sun had gone down a while ago. Aimlessly you walked forward, looking around the still quiet of the school as you made your way towards the vending machines for a snack. 

It all felt so heavy.

You had always been a giver. Even as a child you sought to make others happy, to be as warm and loving as you could. When your friends had troubles they came to you for help and you always gave everything you could to help them. You loved them. When your parents went through rough times you were there for them to lean on, to listen, and be their light until better times. But now, when it was your turn to face hardship you found yourself less than satisfied. Some of your friends offered comfort, but not the kind you craved. It was all brief, but maybe it was supposed to be that way.

Your friends felt so far away, your parents were too busy, the school was piling on and on. It had been for months now. Soon your friends were such a distance away you couldn’t see any hope of getting them back. You couldn’t talk to your parents, they just wouldn't get it. They were already attributing your slipping grades to laziness.

You just felt so hopeless.

You didn’t buy anything from the vending machine, instead you found yourself standing there, staring at the illuminated machine blankly.

You just wanted someone to listen, you wanted your old friends back, you wanted your parents to understand that you were more than just sad or lazy. Your only other option was Suga. you knew he’d listen, he always did, but your mind was telling you it was unfair to unload these feelings to him when you barely understood them yourself. He had his own life going on, he didn’t have time to worry about you between his work and volleyball. You told yourself just to be there and support him like you always did, but even now you found yourself struggling to be there. You wanted to go home and crawl into a hole, go to sleep, and just escape the real world. 

“Hey, y/n?” 

How long had you been standing there staring emptily at the vending machine?

Suga approached you, jacket on, and holding both his and your school bags. You looked around, was practice finally over? “Hey, are you alright?” Suga tilted his head as he stopped in front of you, holding out your school bag for you to take. You blinked a few times, trying to lift your hand to take it, but you couldn’t.

You felt overwhelmed all of a sudden. Maybe it was the kind gesture or the concern laced within Sugawara’s voice, but you bite your lip as your eyes begin to water. “I’m sorry I…” your voice wavered, “sorry to keep you wanting...we should head home now.” You moved for your bag, but Suga pulled away from you.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. He was firm and caring in tone, but not pushy. 

“I’m fine Suga, really I just-” 

“Y/n, I can tell somethings up, what’s wrong? You’ve been off lately.” Suga wore a small frown, “whatever it is you can talk to me if you need it. Please…” Your surroundings began to blur and Suga’s comforting voice was getting quieter and quieter as you tried to push down all the feelings rumbling inside you. A stray tear slipped down your cheek and soon more began to fall rapidly. Your lip quivered as if you were a child again, your breathing quickened, and your throat was beginning to burn from your silent cries. 

But you felt his hands on your shoulders before one moved to tilt your head up to face him. His eyebrows were knit together in confusion, his eyes searching your face with concern. “Hey” he began, voice soft and quiet. “It’s okay to cry.”

That was it.

That was all you needed to hear before the damn behind your eyes crumbled and a rush of heat hit your face. You cried, emotional pain flowing out of you uninterrupted. Your mouth began dry and your throat began to feel raw the longer you went on. Your fists balled into Suga’s shirt as you felt your shaking begin to bring you down. Your eyes were thick with tears as your knees wobbled, buckling under you. Suga dipped to his knee’s with you, letting you completely lean into his embrace and muffle your sobs into his chest. He wrapped his arms tight around you, tapping you into a hug.

He wanted to say so much to you, reassure you and help you understand your feelings and solve them. But for now, he knew he needed to remain quiet, to just be there for now.

He wouldn’t say anything more, he'd just let you cry. 


End file.
